Like and Subscribe
by Azurine-chan
Summary: Lucy is in search for a good Youtuber with good content, good looking, and doesn't beg for subscribers. Levy finds one! And it is the one and only Natsu Dragneel. NaLu AU (HighSchool) (PLEASE PM ME SPELLING ERRORS/GRAMMAR ERRORS!)
1. Chapter 1

"And be sure to like and subcri-"

Lucy shut her laptop before the person on the video can finish their sentence.

"I am so tired of these bad Youtube channels! 'Like and subscribe!', 'Be sure to check out our other videos! So annoying." Lucy sighed. If I meet at least ONE Youtube who DOESN'T beg for likes and subscribers, I'll be their best friend! Heck if it's a guy, I'll marry him!"

Levy, Lucy's best friend, chuckled. "What about Gray's videos? He doesn't beg for subscribers." Lucy sighed and put her arms on her hips. "Yeah, but his content isn't my thing. All his videos are just about ice. 'How to make ice', 'Where to find ice', 'How to make ice sculptures'. So repetitive! Plus, it's almost winter. Seeing all those videos about ice makes chills go down my spine I'm even getting some just thinking about it!" Levy chuckled, then sighed. "Nothing pleases you!" Lucy nods in agreement. "Whoa look at the time!" Lucy shouts. It was almost 11pm! And on a school night! "I'd better get going" Lucy says as she is packing her items. "If you find a good Youtuber, tell me!" Levy sighed again for the third time and opened her laptop. She navigated to Youtube and started searching for Youtube channels for Lucy.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Oh. My. God." Lucy slammed on the alarm clock. "Screw this thing! Should have never bought it! Though it was cheap " Lucy took a glance at the time. "6:45 am?! Only 15 minutes to get dressed eat " Lucy sighed in annoyance. "I guess this is what I get for hanging out at Levy's last night for 3 hours. Lucy opened up her draws and started to look for her uniform. Digging through all her clothes, she finally found it. It was dirty, but it would have to do for today. Lucy grabbed some perfume and doused herself in it. She sniffed herself. "Yikes! Maybe I should have not have put on so much." She grabbed an apple and her water bottle and took off.

"7:14 am I'll probably be about 4 minutes late." Lucy gets to the school just in time for roll call.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Is Lucy Heartfilia here?" Lucy slams open the door causing a vase to fall. "Here! I'm here!" The whole class locks their eyes on Lucy. "S-sorry Mrs.. Jenkins, I-"

"No excuses. Late is late! 5 points deduction. Also clean up that vase. You'll have to pay that as it is school property!" "Great. What a wonderful way to start the week!" As the day went on Lucy kept getting more annoyed and angry with her teachers. So annoyed, she started wishing they would die in a hole and be forgotten. What seemed like an eternity, 5th period came, a period before Lunch came, Lucy's favorite period since she can meet up with all her friends, specifically, Levy. As 5th period teacher was blabbering about scientific matter and that sort, Lucy started to doze off. Like most teachers, wanting to embarrass their students, the teacher decided to call on Lucy to answer the question.

"Ahem, Lucy? Would you like to answer the question?" Silence. Classmates started to giggle and snicker. The teacher got up with a rule and smacked the desk a few times. Lucy bolted up "WHOA what the?!" She looked up. "This is going on your report card young lady. I suggest going to sleep earlier." And then the teacher walked off.

Lunch

"I friggin HATE teachers. So annoying and condescending I wish I WISH!-"

Levy decided let Lucy rant and focus on the Youtube video she was watching. "And then!- Wait, Levy are you even listening to me?!" Levy quickly took out her ear plugs. "Uh, uh!" The Lucy looked down and what she was watching. "WHOA who is that? I- I kind of " The boy that Lucy fancied, was a guy with pink spiky hair, a big smile, and a big white scarf. "Oh, he is Natsu Dragneel! He actually goes to this school! And he-" "Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHAT?" Lucy started to smile. A dream come true! There are lots of internet guys she fancied though none of them lived close to her and certainly, none of them came to her school. Levy continued. "He makes good content too and I haven't heard him beg for likes and subscribers! Though he doesn't upload often." Lucy was squealing. "I don't care about that! Send me the link! Send me it! "Okay okay!" Levy started to get a bit frightened

After school, Lucy rushed to her laptop and opened up messages.

To: bookwriter98

From: Levy.M

Subject: Youtube link

Here you go! Hope you enjoy :^)

/channel/natsudragneel

She quickly clicked on the link. The first one was about cats. Lucy learned, he had a blue Persian named Happy. "He's so cute!" Lucy squealed. The second one was about foods. Ethnic foods. "So hungry "Lucy started to drool. Lucy watched all of Natsu's 27 videos in under a day. Whew she found out that that was the last video, she wanted to bawl. Then she decided to check the time. 11:30 pm. "It was worth it though!"

"It was definitely not worth it."

Lucy woke up at 7:15 am. It takes about 20 minutes to get to school by foot. So that means she'll miss about 30 minutes of 1st period. "I hate my life. I should have NOT binged all of Natsu's videos." She arrived at Mrs.. Jenkins room 45 minutes late. Only about 5 minutes left in the period. When she arrived, Mrs.. Jenkins just looked down, and sighed. Then asked her to come in during lunch. "Bu-" Then Lucy decided to shut her mouth. Better not make this situation worst. Mrs.. Jenkins started to write down a pass for Lucy. Today was probably the slowest day Lucy has ever had. She had a test in Math which she didn't study for. She tried leeching answers off of her classmates before the teacher looked up and stared Lucy right in the eye. So, she stopped, and started at the first question for the rest of the period. Lucy was sweating bullets. She was going to get a zero on this and it was going to be HER fault. Not the teachers. She started to think of good excuses. 'My family member was in the hospital' 'My friend needed help with studying so I had no time to study for myself!' 2nd period was about to end. The teacher came up to Lucy's desk. "I'll let you off with a warning, if I ever catch you trying to steal answers off of other student's tests, I'll be giving you a big fat zero on your report card. Understand?" "Y-yes sir." Lucy sweat dropped. "I see you barely have any answers down. I would like for you to come in during Lunch to finish it." "B-but I already have an appointment with Mrs.. Jenkins what to do what would Levy do? "Um, can we like, do it tomorrow or-" The teacher cut her off. "And why would that be? Have a boyfriend to run off to during lunch or something?" Lucy blushed and instantly thought of Natsu. So dreamy Lucy thought. "Erhm. N-no I just have-" "What? Just spit it out!" "I have to go to Mrs.. Jenkins during Lunch!" Lucy said quickly. "I see" The teacher says. "I guess you will have to take it tomorrow." Yes! Lucy thought. For once, the student is right. Lucy started to head out before getting stopped. "Here's a late pass. And be sure to study." "Yessir." And Lucy headed out.

Lucy had forgotten all about her appointment with Mrs.. Jenkins. She went and bought lunch, and sat with Levy.

"So, how was your day Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Bad, terrible, most terrible day I have had "

Levee's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh, what happened?" Lucy was prepared to go on a long long rant. "Well, first!-" Then it hit her. Her appointment with Mrs. Jenkins! She was 10 minutes lates! "Oh my god, I gotta go. You can have my lunch!" Lucy shouted. She sprinted down the halls. Mrs.. Jenkins classroom was the furthest away from the Lunchroom which was a mild inconvenience. Lucy ended up being 7 minutes late. She was at the door of the room. Through the little window, she saw Mrs.. Jenkins grading papers. She knocked and entered. 'S-sorry I'm-" Mrs.. Jenkins looked up and took off her glasses. "Late? I am disappointed in you. Late yesterday, late today, late to this! I hope you have a good excuse on why this is happening." "Uh- uhm." And then there was silence for about a minute. Mrs.. Jenkins cocked an eyebrow. "Anything?" Lucy looked down to the floor. "No ma'am." Mrs.. Jenkins looked through her portfolio of files. "Here are the papers you missed out on. We are doing a group project that is due at the end of this month. You are with Juvia and Erza. More information in the packet. You should be glad I am doing this." "The-thank you ma'am!" Mrs.. Jenkins scoffed. "No problem. Now scram."

Lucy returned to the lunchroom with 10 minutes to spare. She went over to Levy and let out a big sigh. "What happened?"Levy asked, concerned. "Mrs.. Jenkins. I-" Levy cut her off to avoid the usually rant. "I know I know." Lucy was annoyed. She needed to speak to someone. Someone who could understand, and that was Levy. Friends are supposed to listen to eachother. "Where's my lunch?" Lucy asked in an even more angry tone." "You said I could eat it, remember?" "I didn-" Then Lucy realized that she HAD said that. Now she is on an empty stomach. Lunch ended, and Lucy went on to 6th period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Screw this. Screw everyone!" Lucy flopped onto her pink bed and curled up. She grabbed her phone and decided to call Levy. _Ring ring...ring ring…_

"Hi! This is Levy McGarden-"

"LEVY! I had the most terrible day EVER. so in 6th period..

"I'm not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep!" _Beep._

Lucy slowly laid down the phone. So much anger... stress... sadness. "What am I supposed to do now?" Lucy wailed. She glanced over to her backpack. "I do have a test tomorrow that I like, REALLY have to study for..." She went over to her backpack, opened it up, and sifted through her stuff for her Math binder and papers. After about a minute of searching, her eyes wet bloodshot. She couldn't have... left it in her locker? " "No." Lucy whispered to herself. "NO!"" Lucy slammed the walls, leaving a little dent. "This CAN'T be happening. it just can't!" She sobbed in her desk. "M-maybe I'll do fine? You're definitely NOT going to be fine in this situation. You're going to fail! M-maybe... maybe..." Lucy glanced over to her laptop. Her mind kept telling her to watch youtube videos and eat ice cream all night and hope for the best. "Maybe I can research online! I know what topic we're on anyways." Lucy opened up her laptop. The tab that she was on last was a youtube video, made by Natsu Dragneel. "On second thought... maybe one Youtube video wouldn't hurt right?" What was supposed to be only 1 video, came out to be watching all of his videos in one sitting. Again. "I just love his hair, so spiky... and his eyes! so...' Lucy then glanced over at the clock. It was only 9:10 pm. "Whew! I thought it was going to be like, 12 am!" _Ring ring_ "Hu? Who could be calling at this time of ni- wait. it's Levy! Lucy lunged for her phone and kept trying to get pass the lock screen. Her hands were so shaky, she couldn't input the right numbers! "C'mon... you damned phone!" The ringing stopped. Then, a minute later a text message was sent.

 _Hey Lucy, sorry I wasn't able to receive your call earlier. i was actually out with... someone. It was somebody I met online. It's kind of private so don't go telling anybody k? Anyways, I'll be sure to answer your calls or text messages ASAP! ~Levy_

"Lucy sighed, then looked over at the clock. 9:30 pm.. Lucy decided to go to sleep that night. Except, she couldn't fall asleep. she was thinking about dreamy Natsu Dragneel. "I wish he could just hold me right now... or at least anybody. Levy's hanging out with somebody else, I'm failing school, the boy of my dreams is somebody that' I'll never meet... like I have a chance.

Tomorrow came. Lucy was on time to 1st period. When Lucy walked in, she remembered she had a group project with Erza and Juvia. She **HATED** Juvia. Lucy could rant about Juvia all day.

"She complains SO much about like, everything!" Lucy whined to Levy. "Like one time, I was about a foot away from Gray, you know, the dude who keeps making videos about ice... I was a foot away and, she comes running up to me! Shouting 'LOVE RIVAL!'. Like if just wanna-!" Ahem. Lucy went over to her group and sat down. "Hey Lucy" Erza says in a friendly manner." "...Love Rival" Juvia says under her breath. "H-hey guys. S-s-sorry-" Lucy didn't know why she was stuttering. Maybe it was because Erza was the class president, hall monitor, student of the month, and was super scary if you get her mad. Like, really scary. Erza scoffed. "Everyone is like this..." She muttered. "There is no need to be afraid. Be respectful to me I'll be respectful to you. Deal?" Lucy nodded. Erza reached into her bag and got out the group assignment papers. Erza put on her glasses and pushed them up a little. "Ahem, this assignment is going to be due at the end of the month. December 23. Right before break. You and your group members are to create a presentation on the book we are reading, "' _o kill a Mockingbird'_ answer the questions I have provided below. Each group member gets their own individual grade" Lucy grunted. She had to catch up with the book, meaning she would have to do a TON of work this week. "Alright should be start planning? Erza asked. "Lucy, are you able to set up the presentation and get the questions ready?' _That's easy!_ Lucy thought. "Yes ma'am!". Erza blushed at Lucy's formal reply. "Heheh, there is no need to call me 'ma'am' Lucy."

'Yes ma-a- I mean, Erza!" They trio started discussing the answers to the questions. Every so often, Lucy would get sidetracked. _i wonder what class Natsu is in. I wish he was in all of my classes... "_ Lucy?" Erza tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "Lucy!"

"Huh?! I mean," Then she realized who was in front of her. "Oh my- oh my god I'm so sorry ma'am!" Lucy stuttered out. "It's alright, just don't do it again. I want us to get a good grade on this." Lucy nodded. Lunch came. Lucy looked for her friend, Levy. Mostly to complain about Juvia and other girl problems. Except this time, she couldn't find her. Lucy only liked to sit with Levy. She didn't have any other friends except Levy. She couldn't sit with anyone else. Well now she had to. She looked around for other places to sit. She didn't want to sit at an empty table. That implies she is just an edgy loner. "Oh my god... where is Levy?! She turned around and her jaw dropped. Levy, shy, innocent Levy, was sitting with the popular group! This group... consisted of Mirajane, Era, Gray, Juvia, a few others she didn't know. And sitting right next to Levy, was a tall, black haired muscular guy. "Gajeel, do you want to go see a movie tonight?" Steam was coming out of Lucy's ears. So was this that "somebody" Levy was talking about last night? Lucy continued to walk to not look suspicious. Then she saw pink spikes at the table. "Wait, is that?-" it was Natsu! Lucy's heart raced. D-did he see me? Staring at him? She thought. She took out her phone to make herself look busy. She kept glancing up every now and then. She found an empty table and ate lunch there. Alone. When school ended, Lucy didn't know what to do. Usually she just talked to Levy for hours on end. Or watched youtube till midnight. Lucy sat on her bed, and stared at the wall. Thinking. Then dozes off.

An hour later, she gets a notification from her phone. She jumps up so quickly she hits her head on the frame of the bed. "Oww..." She quickly gets her phone and unlocks it. "Oh my god is it Levy? Is she finally going to talk to me?!" She opens up Email and see's the new message. To only be disappointed that is was from Erza about the group project. "Hey Lucy, we were wondering if you could share the presentation with us. I would like to get this project done ASAP. -Erza" Lucy read. "C-R-A-P". Lucy opened up Google Presentations and started getting everything ready. Se reaches into her bag and pulls out the assignment. Okay okay I have this all together I have it all together..." 30 minutes in, a new message arrives.

 _Hi Lucy this is Juvia. Juvia really needs the presentation. Juvia wants to start with the questions and get this done before the deadline! Juvia means no rush! -Juvia P.S Love rival!_

Lucy was stressed. She only got about 1/4th of the questions down. _This is supposed to be EASY. It's literally, typing down questions. No thinking involved... Why is this taking so goddamn long?!_ Lucy sighed. She was feeling so many emotions now. She couldn't handle it. the was actually able to finish it. At 8:30 pm. Lucy slammed the computer lid down and curled up and whimpered for the rest of the night.

Next morning, Lucy woke up on time. Well not really. She woke up at 6:30 am but it's better than 7:00 am. She took a quick shower and got her uniform on. She checked her phone for any messages from Levy or the group. None from Levy. Four from the group. "Oh god what is it this time?" Lucy checked the first message which was from Erza. _Hey Lucy, where is the document? I haven't received it yet. Please don't tell me that you "forgot" to do it or something. I swear Lucy I'll punish you or something if it's not complete! Erza._ The other one was from Juvia. _Hi Lucy! Juvia here, Juvia is wondering where the document is… OMG Juvia hopes Lucy wasn't hanging out with Gray all night. Oh my! Love rival! Juvia_ "What are they talking about? The document IS complete I-" Lucy face palmed. "I forgot to send it!" She quickly opened up her laptop and went to the presentation. It was almost 7:00. She can't be late for like the forth time to Mrs. Jinks's class. She shared the document with the group and went out.

 **Mrs. Jinks classroom**

"Hey Lucy." Erza said in monotone tone. "Hi Erza" Lucy said sheepishly. "Um, I'm sorry I"

Erza put her index finger onto Lucy's lips. "Shush. I'm disappointed. Almost all the other groups have questions one and two done!" You're going to make up for this Lucy Heartfilia." Everybody knew that if Era Scarlet said your full name, you're screwed. Lucy stayed silent for the remainder of the period. Juvia went off frolicking with the other groups, which angered Lucy. _Why isn't SHE getting yelled at by Erza? She is goofing off!_ Lucy didn't realize she was making a face at Erza. "Does there seem to be a problem Lucy?" Erza said condescendingly. Lucy was really scared now. She dare talk back to Erza? "Um" Lucy was actually shaking now. _Oh please oh please let the period end…_ Lucy's wish came true.

"Ok class pack it up. Onto 2nd period okay? Come on." Erza stood up, packed her things, and left the classroom, scoffing as she left. It wasn't until Lunch that Lucy was starting to worry about the math test she never studied for. She decided to study during 2nd and 3rd period. Basically, Lucy would have a text book In her lap, and pretend she was "following along" when really, she was doing math worksheets. Her History teacher caught her in the act. "Lucy, would you please read the next paragraph for us?" the teacher said. Lucy, not even knowing what page they were on, looked up, and stared at the teacher, confused. "Um…" Cana, who sat next to Lucy, whispered "399". Lucy was relieved, she flipped to the correct page. Lucy's cheeks were as red as Erza's hair. "Uhh…" Cana pointed to the correct paragraph. "Thank you…" Lucy sighed with relief. After class, Lucy went over to Cana. "Um, I just wanted to say, thanks for saving me there.". Cana chuckled. And reached into her bag for a bottle of booze. "No problem. Your name?" Cana says as she drinks. _Why is she drinking during class?_ Lucy thinks. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And you?"

"My name is Cana. Nice to meet you, Lucy. Wanna sit with me during lunch?" _Would I! Of course!_ Lucy thought. She didn't say that though, as it may imply she is desperate. "Sure!" Lucy says cheerfully. As Lucy went onto 3rd period, she was smiling with glee. _I made a friend! I finally have somebody to talk to during lunch! Maybe at home if she gives me her number…_ As she was daydreaming with all the possibilities of making a new friend, she bumps into someone. _THUD._ "Ow! Watch it blondie!" and then the guy shoves Lucy to the side and storms off. "Excuse me?" Lucy says. The boy turns around. Then Lucy realizes something. Long black hair. Metal earrings… This… is Levy's "friend"/boy friend. _HOW is Levy attracted to this- to this RUDE, disrespectful, MEAN guy?!_ "Excuse me?" Lucy retorts back. "You ought to watch your tone young lady. Giheh." Then the black haired boy walked off. _That damned Levy. I'm actually GLAD I'm not friends with that, that short, midget, blue freak!_ After a while of walking in the halls, Lucy started to feel sick. When she arrived to third, she asked to be excused. "Heartfilia, what's wrong? Something bothering you? You can always talk to me if something's bothering you." _Yeah right. Like I'm talking to YOU about my relationship problems…_ "it's okay Mr. Mauro, I'll just go to the nurse for a while." Lucy says politely. "Well, you can always come to me if you need to talk." Mr. Mauro goes over to a draw and starts writing out a pass. "My door is always open". And with that, he handed Lucy the pass to the nurse.

As Lucy continued to walk to the nurse, she actually started feeling better. _I still have Cana as a friend. She said I can come sit with her and her friends! Maybe I can be in one of those popular cliques and make even more friends…_ Lucy kept walking until she met the entrance to the nurse. She put her hand on the knob and started to twist, then stopped. _Maybe a little walk to myself was all I needed. A few minutes to just think to myself._ She turned around and started walking back. _So for my math test.. I studied a little during 2_ _nd_ _period.. THUD. Oh man I really need to start paying attention of my surroundings._ Lucy looked up, and saw Levy. Levy looked surprised to see Lucy. "U-um. Sorry!' Levy says and runs off. Lucy was frustrated with herself. She could have said something, but she didn't. She wanted to say "I still want to be friends! Or "I'm sorry for being such a bad friend, I'm sorry for whatever I did! Just please, I ask for forgiveness…" Or anything really. But nothing would come out of her mouth. It's like her body wasn't listening to her. Lunch came. Lucy quickly searched for Cana. She wanted to meet her friends so badly. She needed more moral support. Cana came over and tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "Surprise!" she says with a big smile on her face. "Hey Cana! So, where do you and your friends sit?" Lucy asks. "Right over there by the window" Cana points into the direction. "Oh, okay!" Lucy didn't really know where Cana was pointing. So she just followed her. _Oh man this is so exciting…_ Lucy thinks. _Possibly new friends, best friends, maybe even a boyfriend?_ Lucy was smiling so wide that she looked at the ground to prevent people thinking she was a weirdo. "Hey guys, I bought somebody new here to come sit with us!" Lucy looks up, and all the excitement she has built up, vanished.

This was the table… that LEVY sits at. Levy and her "boy friend" stared at Lucy. Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza all stared at Lucy. And then… Natsu, stared at her. Lucy blushed so hard that she thought she was going to catch on fire. 'U-um. Hi. M-my-" Cana slapped her hand on Lucy's back. "Ha! Don't worry. That was everyone's reaction when first being introduced to the gang. Don't worry I got your back. So everyone, this is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Cana started pointing at people. "This is Mirajane, the white haired chick, umm this is Juvia, she is obsessed with Gray, and that one is Gray…" Lucy wasn't even listening. How did she get herself in this mess? Not only she has to sit with people she HATES, but she also has to sit with NATSU, her crush. She better not do any weird things… Then when Cana started to introduce Natsu to Lucy, Lucy's blush grew even more. She tried to look down so her bangs would hide her face. "And this is Natsu, he is OBSESSED with food. He'll eat anything. He's kind of like a walking garbage can!". Okay, Lucy had to chuckle a bit at that one. Everyone proceeded to make some room for Lucy. Lucy ended up next to Juvia and Erza. _Great._ Lucy thought. _Now I have Erza to shout at me about the book presentation and Juvia to keep spamming "Love rival" at me during lunch._ The table was quite loud. Drinks and food were flown across the table. A chicken nugget ended up in Lucy's milk, orange juice splattered everywhere, it was a mess. Lunch ended and Lucy was covered with food. Her hair, her gold luscious hair… now sticky and disgusting. Luckily, Lucy carried a brush at all times in her purse. She hurriedly went to the bathroom and started to clean herself up before 6th period starts. _Alright alright… let's list out all the positives: Natsu. Possibly.. more friends? Yeah right. Negatives: Levy, Juvia, Erza are ALL at the table. Food in my hair after lunch, I screw up in front of Natsu and he gets weirded out by me and we never be friends…_ Lucy brushed her hair one more time before looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm a complete mess."


End file.
